To interact with a computer application or search the Internet, users may type in terms using a physical keyboard or on-screen keyboard. This may not be possible if a physical or on-screen keyboard is not available, or if the keyboard is inside a virtual display that cannot be touched physically. Additionally, physical or on-screen keyboards may pose difficulties for users that cannot type because of a medical condition.